Angel
by Marth-x-Roy Lover
Summary: Zelda is giving birth and it's not going well. Based on something I heard my sister say one time. R&R PLZ!


"Push, Zelda," commanded a gray, but strong, nursemaid

Zelda gasped in pain as she softly replied,"I...I'm trying, Impa."

The princess has been in labor for over ten hours now. It hasn't been going well, either. Zelda has lost a great amountof blood and was extremely pale. Link, Prince of Hyrule, has been by Zelda's side trying to help in any way.

"Come on, Zelda, push. I know you can do it. I love you." he softly encouraged.

Zelda smiled a little then moaned and screamed in pain.

After a few more hours of what seemed like Hell a loud cry of a baby was heard throughout the castle. Impa cut the cord and cleaned the baby off. She then wrapped the child up and handed it to Link.

"It's a girl," she informed.

Link was both extremly happy and extremely worried. Zelda was now deathly pale and was taking shalow breaths

He walked over to Zelda and kneeled down beside her. "Look, Zelda, we have a girl."

Zelda looked at the tiny life they had made and smiled. It seemed to take a lot of energy to do so, too.

"Would you like to name her?" Link asked.

Zelda took anouther shallow breath and replied,"H-how about...Alaya...I...it's a very pretty name."

Link gave her a warm smile."Alaya is perfect."

Zelda was quiet for a minute than said,"Link...I-I fear my time in this world is coming to an end. I think...I will go to...to the Heavens with the Goddesses and my mother and father. I'm...I'm glad I could live my life with you and have a child with you. I...I know life will be hard for you and Alaya when I am gone, but...I don't want you to live the rest of your lives in sadness . When I...get to the Heavens I'll...I'll watch over you."

Link was shocked to hear the little speech Zelda gave. He wasn't ready to lose his love! Zelda was you, so was he, and Link thought she deserved to live longer. But he knew he didn't have and\y controle over life and death.

Link gulped and said,"O-okay, Zelda. I'll take care of our child...and your country."

Zelda smile again."I...I'll miss you...both...I...love...you." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Princess Zelda of Hyrule died that night in her room.

_6 Years Later_

Link, now King of Hyrule, was sitting on the vast bed in his bedroom looking at pictures of himself an Zelda. It was very late at night when he heard the bedroom door open and a small voice.

"Daddy."

Link looked up to see his six-year-old daughter enter sleeply into the room. She had grow up to look exactly like her mother at that age, but she has Link's eyes and curiosity.

Link put the pictures down on the nightstand beside his bed."Alaya, sweatheart, what are you doing up this late?"

Alaya walked up to the bed and climed into it. She crawled over to her father and sat on his lap.

She looked at Link and asked,"Do I have a mommy?"

Link knew she would ask sooned or later, but not this soon. He looked at the blond little girl in his lap and replied,"Yes, you do."

"Where is mommy?"

Link paused for a second then asked,"Do you know where the Goddesses live, Alaya?"

Alaya nodded."They live in the Heavens...But what does that have to do with mommy?"

"Well,"Link begain,"mommy, when you were just born was very, very sick. Right after you were born mommy died."

Alaya put her head on his chest and sighed.

Link looked down at the little girl and thought,_'She looks just like her mother.'_

"Whould you like to see a picture of her?" Link asked

Alaya's eyes showed excitement and wonder as she asked,"You have a picture of mommy?"

Link nodded as he took one of the pictures off of the nightstand and handed it to her. The one he picked up was a picture taken on their wedding day. Zelda was so happy on that day, and so was he.

Alaya looked at the small picture."...Mommy's so pretty."

"Yes, she is...I miss her so much, too," Link sighed.

Alaya looked back at her father asked, "Is mommy up there with the Goddesses?"

"Yes"

"Then she is an angle who is watches over all of us."

Link nodded in response as the little girl yawned. He picked her up and carried her to her room.

"Yes, my child. She is the angel in our dreams the watches over you, me, and all of Hyrule. She is in the hearts of all."


End file.
